


Night Hunt

by StarlightVixxen



Category: B.A.P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightVixxen/pseuds/StarlightVixxen
Summary: Just a short one shot.





	Night Hunt

 

 

 

 

The new moon was out tonight, the kind of night monsters love to hunt in. The two men were walking around looking for prey, several nights have passed since they last fed. They headed over to a local nightclub where they knew they could acquire an easy meal. The security guard at the door just let them on in, being that they were regulars to the club. They found a semi quiet corner where they could watch the door and dance floor. 

"Ok Jongup, I will let you pick out dinner tonight. Enjoy yourself out there, when you find what you want let me know." The taller of the two men said to the other.

"Yes Himchan," As he took off his outer coat to show off strong well defined arms in his sleeveless shirt. He has only been a vampire for a few years. Himchan is his sire. This is a test for Jongup, to see how well he can do this on his own. He goes to stand by the DJ booth to scan the crowd of dancers for anyone who looks tasty. There was a girl dancing off the side alone that looked delicious, Jongup quietly walked up to her. A flash of his smile and he took her hand to pull her closer to him as they danced together. After about thirty minutes of grinding together and him nipping at her neck, he softly whispered in her ear if she wanted to join him and his friend for some private fun. Her eyes flashed with lust, and he looked over at Himchan and nodded his head. 

Jongup and the girl walk out of the club with Himchan following behind. They headed back to the apartment they had nearby. Jongup led her by the hand up to the bedroom with Himchan locking the door behind them. By the time Himchan got to the bedroom, Jongup had her naked except for her panties. Jongup was over her kissing along her jaw running his hand along her sides causing her to moan and grind against him. Himchan quietly joined them on the bed, watching.

"Uppie, you can have her first. I will finish."

Jongup just nodded his head while continuing to pleasure the girl. He started nipping a bit harder at her neck before finally baring his fangs and puncturing the skin over her vein. He languidly drank for several minutes, when he had his fill he lifted his head to allow Himchan to come in and feed. Himchan moved over to the same bite spot and finished draining her of blood. When her heart finally stopped he sat up and wiped his mouth off.

"You did good Uppie, you can start hunting on your own now if you want. The thralls will take care of the body for us. Let's head down to bed, I am wanting some fun before we go to sleep." He says with a devilish smile on his face.

Jongup smiles back and nods his head, taking Himchans hand as they headed their bedroom downstairs. 

 


End file.
